


The Vein

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Fame - Fandom, Films - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31





	The Vein

The sheets were warm and clung close. He lay on his side, facing the wall with his hand on par with his nose. His should was leant forward and his legs crossed over each other. She had her hand upon his waist and she reached her foot for contact with his. As usual, he was wearing his boxers and the T-Shirt he had wore today. It was the one where the green stripes follow the guide of the v-neck. Suddenly, Kyle felt a great pressure on his hip and then a spread of warmth. She meagrely whimpered. Kyle felt the same sudden pressure but with the sound of a small metal clink. She shook wildly, in awe of what had happened. Kyle, still hoping that this was a dream, brought his head up and started to look around. In a dream, you don't feel the pain of a thousand soldiers after battle. Her voice was cut at the sight of his oozing wound. Slowly and precariously, he slid his hand to his back for closure and certainty. In a state of shock and horror, he grabbed her close and whispered tearfully "I don't know how long I have, I don't know how this will end... but I want it to end with you."

 

The sheets were cold and loose. She slept, spooning her husband with her arm around his stomach. She wore a plain white tank top and floral panties, the one she wore when she discovered that she was pregnant with Kayven. Zoe felt a sharp sudden attack on her fingers. She awoke quickly to realise that she had been shot and Kyle was the target. With her arms stretched out, she was hit again in the forearm. She shook uncontrollably in fear. He brought his head up to discover why she was shaking. To this day, she wishes that he hadn't looked up. The bullet bombed straight into his back like a missile, he made the noise of one too. She whimpered, digging her head into her pillow for solace. He reached her head out of the cotton mountain with tears in his eyes and said "I don't know how long I have, I don't know how this will end... but I want to end it with you."

## "News just in, the multi Oscar winning writer and director Kyle Foling has been shot in the lower back while his wife, Zoe Niyens has been shot in the forearm and has debris injuries on her right hand. The couple were escorted to Hôpital Édouard Herriot in Lyon, France. Police are guarding the surrounding area in the chance of rioting or a second attack. Due to his injuries, Foling has halted production of his next film, Mountains Beyond Mountains II: Fire Sprawl. No news has been released yet concerning Niyens' next film, Wake Up, The Arcade Is On Fire. Lyon police and RflKT Surveillance state that the attacker has not been clarified. More on this story as it happens"

 


End file.
